


【恶友组×耀/R18】警察的沦陷

by Daisuke5201314



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisuke5201314/pseuds/Daisuke5201314





	【恶友组×耀/R18】警察的沦陷

*内含非自愿情节，有描写调教过程，重口慎点

*老王直男被强行掰弯，文章毫无逻辑可言

*严重ooc，不喜慎入，拒绝撕逼以及谈人生：）

—————————  
1.

“站住！！！”年轻的亚裔警官正在全力追捕一名逃犯，黄昏时分两人一前一后穿梭在迷宫般逼仄的小巷里，王耀又一次避开对方掷来的飞镖后顺利把人逼到了死胡同。

王耀端着枪身体俨然处于紧绷状态，对方既然能让许多前辈忌惮不已，定然也不会是什么简单的角色，“转过身来双手抱头！”

那人闻言先是发出一声意味不明的轻笑，缓缓转身对上王耀警惕的视线。

“王警官，就你一个人跟上来了吗？”

阴暗的小巷内王耀看不清对方的表情，明明身处盛夏却因对方的一句话让王耀如坠冰窖。

糟糕，中计了！

只见那人迅速冲向自己，王耀的大脑有一瞬卡壳，紧接着迅速扣动扳机。无奈为时已晚，王耀感觉脸上一凉，一股陌生的香气窜入鼻尖，下一秒已经手脚无力地倒在敌人的怀中。

可怜的年轻警察在异国他乡会遭遇怎样的困境呢。

王耀的眼睛蒙着黑幕看不到周围，寸缕未着的他双脚被最大限度的拉开，双手被情趣手铐固定在一张特制的大床上，嘴里的口塞剥夺了他说话的权利，最让他感到耻辱的就是那根试探着顶进自己后穴的手指。

不，不要进去......

王耀无助地摇着头，嘴里发出破碎的呜咽声，可那只手的主人并没停下的意思，甚至又往后穴里加了一根。原本就不是用来承欢的后穴在吞吃下了两根手指后就让王耀有些吃不消了，只可怜他现在连挣扎都做不到，好在对方并没有再加手指的意思，就着两根手指在王耀的后穴来回抽插，时不时地抠挖一下内壁引得王耀紧绷身体不知所措。

粉嫩的后穴在手指的抽插下开始分泌肠液润滑内壁，好让手指进入的更加顺畅。

“呵......王警官倒是天赋异禀啊。”弗朗西斯调笑道，两根手指试探性地撑开王耀的后穴。

王耀脸色瞬间涨红，不知是因为羞耻还是因为愤怒，亦或者二者皆有，他想愤怒的反驳对方，想用自己毕生所学痛击对方，可现在人为刀俎，他就是案板上那条任人宰割，不，任人“品尝”的美味鱼肉。

“看来本大爷倒是捡了个宝贝回来啊。”一道极为熟悉的声音传入王耀的耳中，是那个该死的逃犯，基尔伯特！！！

“唔唔唔——”你这该死的逃犯，我要杀了你！！！王耀在心中大喊，却没有人理会他。

弗朗西斯将手指从王耀后穴抽出时发出“啵——”的一声，甚至拉出一条银丝。

“没想到堂堂王警官内心居然是个淫娃。”又一道陌生的声音从头顶响起，还不待王耀有所反应，对方已经取下了他眼睛上蒙着的黑布。

王耀眼前猛地一亮，眼睛因为长时间的黑暗有些不适而瞬间聚起了一层雾气。

“真是个勾人的尤物啊。”安东尼奥丝毫不掩饰眼里对王耀的垂涎，在对上王耀那双快要喷火的眸子时勾唇一笑，突然用手捏住王耀那对在胸前挺立的粉嫩乳头，轻轻拽动起来。轻微的疼痛中夹杂着一种难以言喻的快感，王耀不由得闷哼一声，下身的阴茎却违背心意地缓缓抬起头来。

基尔伯特被王耀色情的模样勾得心里痒痒的，不由得轻啐了一口：“都给本大爷让开，我要给咱们王警官开苞。”

“呜呜......”王耀开始剧烈挣动，嘴里呜咽不清想要做最后的反抗。

基尔伯特不屑地轻哼一声，一只手楷着从王耀后穴流出的黏腻液体在自己早已挺硬的阴茎上涂抹套弄着，然后，缓慢塞入王耀紧窄的后穴。

巨大的硬物挤开肠肉，疼痛瞬间摄住王耀，破碎的惨叫从塞着口塞的嘴中溢出，眼角泛红沁出些许生理泪水。

一旁的安东尼奥用手撸动着王耀软下去的阴茎，看着下床正在准备“刑具”的弗朗西斯，颇有些幸灾乐祸的说道：“看来咱们王警官真是魅力十足啊，居然能让你亲自出马。”

安东尼奥有些可惜的咂咂嘴，看来这王警官八成是要在弗朗西斯手下成为一件“艺术品”了，一具没有思想只懂得承欢的美丽躯体。

“他很不错，只要稍加调教一下，就能变成一件艺术品。”弗朗西斯手里拿着一根极细的橡胶软管，紫罗兰般的眸子一瞬不瞬的盯着在基尔伯特身下被迫承欢的王耀，喃喃道：“一件最完美的艺术品......”

王耀的阴茎在安东尼奥的挑逗下颤颤巍巍地射了出来，被塞住的嘴里只能发出些单调的声音，后穴的肉棒还在不断深入让他苦不堪言。

弗朗西斯走到床尾解开王耀脚腕上的束缚，此时的王耀已经没有了反抗的力气。

突然，伏在王耀身上操弄的基尔伯特发出一声奸笑，下身用力撞上他肠壁上的一处软肉。

“唔——”敏感的前列腺被对方的阴茎快速且用力地不断挤压，强烈的快感让王耀原本已经泄过一次的阴茎再次挺硬起来，清亮透明的前列腺液从粉嫩的龟头溢出，白皙修长的双腿下意识地缠上基尔伯特精壮的腰。

“唔，要射了！”又抽插了几百下后，基尔伯特将王耀的双腿向上推，整个身体也跟着猛烈地前挺，将滚烫粘稠的精液射进王耀体内。王耀也颤抖着再次射了出来，原本白皙的皮肤染上了情欲的红潮，胸口起伏不定，涎水从长时间无法闭合的嘴角流出，一片淫靡之色。

安东尼奥看得心痒不已，正打算提枪上阵时被弗朗西斯拦下。

“等把正事办完让你操个爽。”

弗朗西斯无视了安东尼奥脸上的不满，拿着手里的乳夹在王耀眼前晃了晃，然后在王耀惊怒的眼神下夹在了他两颗乳头上。

“呜——”王耀闷哼一声奋力想要挣脱束缚，无奈被弗朗西斯压制着，只得怒瞪着施暴者。

嘴里的口塞被安东尼奥取了下来，“你们这群该死的......呜呜！”不等王耀说完，安东尼奥已经用手捏住他的牙关迫使他张开嘴，将整根粗大的肉棒捅进了年轻警官的嘴里。

弗朗西斯握住王耀的阴茎，将手中那根极细的软管缓缓插进上面的小孔。

撕心裂肺的疼痛从下体传来，泪水不受控制的从眼角滑落，再加上嘴里那根疯狂抽送的肉棒，王耀的意识逐渐模糊起来，坚强的意志几乎要崩溃了。

“喂！玩这么大不会出事吧？”看着王耀疼得冷汗直冒，安东尼奥转身看向一旁又拿起假阳具的弗朗西斯。

“嘁，一会儿怕是能爽死他这个小骚货。”基尔伯特冷冷地说道。

看着弗朗西斯操起假阳具捅进王耀还流着精液的后庭，安东尼奥到底是不太放心，草草射进了王耀嘴里便抽出了湿淋淋的阴茎。

“住，住手......”从胸口和下体传来的疼痛让王耀有种生不如死的感觉，眼里带着恳求望向弗朗西斯，“杀了我，求你......”

弗朗西斯爱怜似的抚摸着王耀遍布汗水的脸颊，勾唇一笑：“你应该叫我主人，王，警，官。”

他嘴里说着话，手上操控假阳具开始在王耀后穴进出，假阳具粗糙的表面刮擦着内壁，整根地抽出插入，透明的肠液被带出体外发出淫靡的水声。

“你，你休......想！”

弗朗西斯撇撇嘴不甚在意，一边示意基尔伯特用细软塞堵住插在王耀尿道里的橡胶管，一边便控制假阳具越来越快地在王耀后穴抽送，每次都能摩擦到他的前列腺。一波接着一波的快感让王耀极度想要发泄，可尿道中的软管被堵住使他无法释放，不由得绷紧了身体，开始有些神志不清了。

“乖。”弗朗西斯用近乎引诱的语气说道：“求我就让你爽。”

“不......不要......”王耀还在徒劳的做着最后的挣扎。

安东尼奥饶有兴趣地挑了下眉，上前跪坐在王耀身侧轻轻含住他精致的玉茎，不停地舔弄啃咬，感受到下体传来的舒爽让王耀本能地开始挺动身体，情欲逐渐占领理智。

“唔......主，主人......让我，射......”

“继续，继续求，求到我满意为止。”弗朗西斯恶趣味的说道。

“啊......求，求你了，主人......受不了了，主人......”王耀已经完全被情欲控制住了，嘴里喃喃说着让人血脉喷张的话。

“不行了......好难受，主人......帮我，啊......”

软管里的塞子终于被弗朗西斯拿开，王耀弓着背发泄了出来，小股小股的精液从软管里喷溅出来，被夹得通红的乳尖因为快感挺立着，一副任人采撷的淫荡模样。

另外三人互相对视，皆从对方眼里看到疯狂的欲望。

基尔伯特解开束缚王耀双手的情趣手铐让他坐起身来，这时的王耀好像没有了反抗的力气，他低着头碎发垂到额前让人看不清他的表情。感觉到胸口上的乳夹和下体的两个异物被取出后，王耀在心底偷偷松了口气。

就在三人放下警惕准备好好享受这具美妙的身体时，原本安静倚在基尔伯特怀中的王耀突然挣脱了他的掌控。

只见王耀一个箭步蹿下床向着那扇虚掩着的门冲去，中途还一脚踹翻了挡路的弗朗西斯，等到三人反应过来时，王耀已经消失在房间里了。

“快追！！！”基尔伯特连忙穿上裤子追了出去。

王耀在陌生的走廊里飞奔，他不知道自己身在何处，脑海里只盘旋着一句话，逃出去。

————————  
2.

夜色中的波诺弗瓦庄园空无一人，路灯忽明忽暗勉强让人能辨别方向，赤身裸体的青年从豪华富丽的别墅里冲了出来，像无头苍蝇般四处找寻逃离庄园的出口。

出口在哪儿？即便刚刚激烈的性事让他有些虚弱，偶尔还有液体从后穴流出，可王耀顾不得羞耻也不敢停下，他知道如果再被抓住，想逃出去就更难了。

在那些变态的手里，王耀可以肯定自己迟早要沦落成任人玩弄的性奴隶，即便他是个男人。

大门！！！

王耀眼里是掩饰不住的欣喜，甚至在心里已经盘算好如何翻越这个铁栅栏，毕竟他的身手在局里也是数一数二的，翻个大门对他来说就是小菜一碟。

“砰——”一声枪响在耳边炸开，王耀心里一紧却不敢再动。

基尔伯特示意一旁持枪的安东尼奥不要放松警惕，自己则一个箭步上前拽住青年警官的黑发咬牙切齿道：“居然还敢逃，你真是勇气可嘉啊王耀！”

王耀忍着从头皮传来的痛楚很明智的地选择沉默，这并不是因为怕死，而是他非常清楚这些变态不会给自己一个痛快的，惹怒他们只会让他们加倍折辱自己。与其到时候生不如死，倒不如先识趣服软，总归会找到机会的。

房间里，弗朗西斯的脸色很不好看，没想到他也有看走眼的时候，本以为稍稍调教一番就能听话的淫荡美人居然是块难啃的硬骨头。

倒是挺有意思的。

由于王耀并没有激烈的反抗，以至于基尔伯特和安东尼奥将他带回的十分顺利。

从天花板上垂下来的镣铐把王耀的手腕紧紧扣住，他抬头望了一眼便很快垂眸，收起了愤怒的他现在平静的如同一潭死水。

“你很聪明，王耀警官。”弗朗西斯踱步来到王耀面前挑起他的下巴让他与自己对视，“而且很识时务，知道只抓住会受到惩罚而选择妥协将伤害降到最小。”

“原本我还打算让你试验一下我新研发的药，不过那样就显得很没意思了。”弗朗西斯漫不经心地说着，修长的手松开王耀的下颌沿着他的脖颈向下滑，最终停在了他的左胸不轻不重地拉扯着王耀红通通的乳尖，“不借助任何药物征服你才最让人有成就感呐。”

王耀的俏脸因为羞耻而爆红，直到对方拿着一根类似于电击棒的东西在他的会阴和后穴口来回滑动。

“别......别这样......”王耀的瞳孔缩了一下，面色变得惨白，“住手......”

弗朗西斯听到对方连说话的语气都带着颤音，原本阴郁的心情才有所好转，他握着电击棒缓缓插入王耀的后穴，在对方的挣扎下慢慢地越滑越深，直到整根电击棒只剩握柄还留在外面才停下。

“放心吧，这只是根有微电流的震动棒而已。”基尔伯特拍了拍王耀滑嫩的脸蛋好心解释道，“是弗朗送你的礼物哦。”

王耀猛地抬眼瞪着面前的两个人，他也意识到对方是在通过让他痛苦来消磨他的意志，他越是表现得痛苦，对方就越是兴奋。王耀咬紧了牙，拳头捏得咯咯响，他呼吸开始加快，身体也处于紧绷的状态。

弗朗西斯笑着对上王耀的视线，按下了手里电击棒的开关。

王耀只感觉一股电流从电动棒涌入了他的身体，酥麻的感觉让他的身体抽搐了一下，然后开始不受控制地挣扎起来，喉间也发出了痛苦地呻吟。 

“不......停，快停下......啊啊啊啊......”强烈的感觉已经超出了王耀的承受范围，但手臂的束缚让他无法把那该死的玩意儿弄出来，只能被迫接受它释放的电流，修长的双腿不住地颤抖着。

弗朗西斯握住电击棒将它慢慢往外抽，在王耀以为要脱离折磨的时候，突然又插了回去。

“不啊啊啊啊！！！”王耀失声尖叫起来，肠液像开了闸似的流出后穴，阴茎也渐渐开始挺立。

“忘记怎样称呼我了吗，王警官？”弗朗西斯又将电击棒抽出一截，“叫主人，你这个低贱又淫荡的奴隶。”

“快......拿，拿走。”王耀已经被刺激的目光涣散，两腿无措地挣扎着，“请......求你,主人......”

“今晚就先放过你。”弗朗西斯再次把电击棒捅进去抽插了两下，王耀的头猛地高高扬起，琥珀色的美眸染着水雾，大声呻吟着，“看你表现了王警官，可别让我们失望。”

电击棒终于离开了身体，王耀松了一口气，手上的镣铐也被解了下来。

弗朗西斯仰躺在床上，勃起的阴茎好像在期待着王耀，马眼溢出的液体把龟头打湿闪着亮光，王耀接到他的示意颤抖着双腿爬上柔软的大床，乖顺地骑坐到弗朗西斯身上，慢慢放低腰肢把弗朗西斯的阴茎完全吞没。

被刺激了许久的后穴变得十分敏感，几乎瞬间就把王耀推向高潮，突然背后一双大手的抚摸让他惊慌起来，下意识想要逃离却被弗朗西斯紧紧固定在他身上。

安东尼奥象征性地安抚了一下王耀，然后按低他的身子将自己的阳具也挤进了王耀湿润的后穴。

“呃啊......啊等等......不，不要......”。有那么几秒钟王耀什么声音都发不出，脑中一片空白，紧接着他就高潮了，后穴喷洒出的大股清液瞬间将三人连接着的下体打湿，然肠壁就开始有规律的收缩着。

“哦......王警官你真是个尤物。”安东尼奥享受着被嫩肉包裹着的快感叹谓出声，他和弗朗西斯两人倒没有忙着动作，而是静静地等着王耀的这波高潮的结束，两双手却没有闲着一直在抚摸着他滑嫩的躯体。

王耀神志不清地大口喘息，目光良久才聚焦回来。基尔伯特站在弗朗西斯头顶，扶着早已涨得发疼的阳具对王耀邪笑道：“好好给本大爷舔。”

“唔......唔嗯......”王耀连忙垂下眼睑将粗大的肉棒含进嘴里舔舐着，埋在体内的两根肉棒也开始一同动作起来。

同时被三个男人玩弄让已经清醒过来的王耀感到无比屈辱，可身体的反应早已违背了主人的意志。

等三个人先后在王耀身上释放后，王耀早已经眼神涣散瘫在床上，身上嘴里沾满了乳白色的精液，淫靡的模样看得三人迅速兴奋起来，再一次扑向年轻的警官身上。

王耀一边迎合着三人的索取，眼里却仍旧在他们看不到的地方闪过一丝希冀的亮光......


End file.
